Aurra Sing
|altura = 1,83 metros |peso = 56 quilogramas |cabelo = Castanho |olhos = Verde |pele = Albino |cibernética = Biocomputador |era = |clã = |kajidic = |afiliação = * Grupo de Cad BaneDarth Maul, Parte II * Clã Hutt |casta = |domínio = |mestres = |aprendizes = }} Aurra Sing foi uma Híbrida Humana caçadora de recompensas que atuou antes e durante as Guerras Clônicas. Ela estava presente em Tatooine, onde assistiu ao Corrida de Pods Clássico de Boonta Eve, durante a invasão do planeta Naboo pela Federação de Comércio. Durante este tempo, ela também se familiarizou com o capitão pirata Weequay, Hondo Ohnaka. Após o início das Guerras Clônicas e a morte do companheiro de recompensas Jango Fett, Sing treinou o filho de Fett, Boba Fett, e ajudou-o em uma tentativa mal sucedida de matar o Mestre Jedi Mace Windu, que matou Jango em Geonosis. Depois de se separar de Boba, Sing tomou postos de trabalho com Ziro o Hutt e Cad Bane. Biografia Vida pregressa thumb|left|200px|Sing encontra Darth Maul. Uma temida caçadora de recompensas conhecido por sua pele branco giz e antena integrada comlink, Aurra Sing era uma francoatiradora experiente e uma assassina treinada que trabalharia para quem a pagasse. Ela era conhecida como associada de Jango Fett e estava envolvida em um relacionamento com Hondo Ohnaka. Em Nar Shaddaa, ela e colegas de recompensas Cad Bane e Vorhdeilo encontraram o Lorde Sith Darth Maul. Sing pegou uma transmissão que Jedi estava a caminho da cidade de Hutta para investigar. Juntamente com o grupo de Bane, apesar das suspeitas de Sing sobre Maul, eles participaram do leilão do Cartel de Xev Xrexus sobre a Jedi Padawan Eldra Kaitis. Durante o leilão, Sing, Bane e Vorhdeilo falaram com Maul a bordo da nave. Juntos, eles planejavam levar Kaitis de Jee Kra, que obtivera a padawan no leilão. Sing e seus cúmplices mataram a equipe de Kra. Sing, Maul e os outros encontraram Kra e Kaitis em seu navio. Depois que Maul subjugou Kra e sua equipe restante, Sing falou com Bane sobre abandonar ou matar Maul depois que seu trabalho foi feito. Tendo descoberto o roubo, Xrexus ordenou que a nave fosse derrubada.Darth Maul, Parte III Depois que o grupo caiu na lua de Drazkel, Xrexus permitiu que o resto dos licitantes os perseguisse pelo esporte e ofereceu Kaitis a quem a capturasse. Maul e Kaitis se separaram do grupo para distrair os caçadores, instruindo os caçadores de recompensas a roubar uma nave. Virando a maré dos caçadores, Bane, Sing e Vorhdeilo estabeleceram uma armadilha. Bane atraiu um grupo de caçadores Trandoshanoos para uma zona de morte, onde Sing atirou de longe e Vorhdeilo atacou-os de perto.Darth Maul, Parte IV thumb|250px|Aurra no Clássico de Boonta Eve. Dez anos antes do início das Guerras Clônicas, Sing estava no mundo de Tatooine, na Orla Exterior, durante a época do Clássico de Boonta Eve. Sing assistiu a corrida de pods em uma varanda no Cânion Beggar. As Guerras Clônicas Juntando a Boba Fett thumb|left|250px|Aurra a bordo do Escravo I com o Bossk. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, Sing juntou-se a Boba Fett para matar Mace Windu para se vingar do pai de Boba, que Windu matou em Geonosis. Boba, sob o nome de "Sortudo", abordou a Endurance como um cadete clone. Depois que sua primeira tentativa de assassinato a Windu falhou, contactou Sing para pedir conselhos. Sing disse-lhe para explodir os reatores, para a surpresa de Boba. Depois que Boba destruiu com sucesso os reatores de Endurance, enviando-o para bater contra Vanqor, entrou em um pod de fuga junto com vários outros cadetes. Uma vez que estavam longe da embarcação que caíra, o Pod foi capturado pelo Escravo I. Bossk e Sing entraram no pod para enfrentar Boba. Depois de dizer-lhe que os outros cadetes devem ser lançados no espaço, devido ao fato de que eles eram "testemunhas vivas", Boba voltou relutantemente a bordo do Escravo I e descartou o pod da área de ancoragem do Escravo I. Embora o grupo de caçadores de recompensas tenha escapado, os cadetes foram salvos por Anakin Skywalker e Windu, que haviam escapado do Endurance em seus caças Jedi. Mais tarde, ela sequestrou o almirante Kilian, Comandante Ponds e um clone oficial naval do local do acidente do Endurance em Vanqor. Depois que Skywalker e Windu dispararam sua bomba no local do acidente, Boba convenceu Sing para voltar lá e pegar as duas cabeças dos Jedi para levar ao Conde Dookan, que poderia pagá-las por seus problemas. Sing, junto com Boba e Castas, foi ao local do acidente. Devido a queda da nave e à interferência do R2-D2, a Sing decidiu explodir os destroços do acidente. Quando eles partiram, Bossk contatou-se com Sing, dizendo que uma explosão aconteceu perto de onde o Jedi desembarcou. Sing então pediu ao Bossk que interceptasse todas as transmissões do planeta. Quando Sing e seu time retornaram ao Escravo I, eles viram o Starfighter Jedi de Windu decolar. Sing não sabia, mas apenas R2-D2 estava a bordo. Embora o Escravo tirasse as comunicações da nave Jedi, Artoo chegou aos anéis do hiperespaço e escapou. Sabendo que Windu não sentiria rancor contra eles, ela decidiu motivar Windu usando reféns. thumb|250px|Aurra Sing capturada por Ahsoka Tano. Ao entrar em contato com Windu para vir e encontrá-la, Sing matou Ponds, depois que percebeu que Boba não faria isso. O grupo de caçadores de recompensas então atracou em Florrum para uma visita a um antigo affair de Sing, Hondo Ohnaka, para ver se ele iria dar-lhes algum conselho. Durante uma visita no bar com Hondo, Sing ouviu Castas se comunicando via holograma para um amigo em Coruscant. Depois de ouvi-lo chamando-a de uma velha bruxa, ela atirou nele. Plo Koon e Ahsoka Tano mais tarde a alcançaram. Depois de ter uma discussão em uma sala, Sing fugiu, deixando Boba para trás. Tano a perseguiu, mas depois de obter uma ordem de Koon, ela foi libertar os reféns. Sing suspeitou das ações da Padawan, então foi impedi-la. Depois que Tano a perseguiu, ela fugiu para o Escravo I, mas por causa de uma falha da asa causada por Tano, a nave caiu. Os Jedi presumiram que ela tivesse morrido, mas Hondo Ohnaka a salvou dos destroços. Trabalhando para Ziro Sing foi mais tarde contratado por Ziro o Hutt para assassinar a senadora Padmé Amidala em retaliação por encarcerá-lo. Ela seguiu a senadora para Alderaan, onde Amidala daria uma conferência sobre preocupações de refugiados. Infiltrando a conferência através das aberturas e encolhendo o pescoço de vários Comandos do Senado, Sing conseguiu uma posição de franco atirador. Apenas a intervenção oportuna de Tano fez com que Amidala sofresse apenas um ferimento leve, forçando Sing a fugir. Sing mais tarde fez uma segunda tentativa de matar Amidala quando localizou a senadora, sem ser enganado pelo droide de luxo BD-3000 atuando em seu lugar. Mas mais uma vez, Tano interferiu. Sing desviou-se de Tano enquanto observava a Padawan, mas Amidala usou uma explosão de atordoamento sobre ela. Sing foi então presa e levada a Coruscant. Personalidade e traços thumb|left|250px|Aurra mirando. Aurra Sing foi uma das caçadores de recompensas mais poderosas e implacáveis da galáxia. Ela não teve dúvidas sobre matar, seja soldados clones feridos ou ex-parceiros, como Castas. Apesar de sua crueldade, Sing também era uma mãe para Boba Fett durante a adolescência, às vezes o chamando de "mel" e impedindo-o de beber álcool no bar de Hondo Ohnaka. Ela também era muito egoísta e abandonou Fett para se salvar depois que o menino foi capturado por Plo Koon. Ela também tentou levar o menino a assassinar o impetuoso Comandante Pods e, quando hesitou, simplesmente o empurrou para o lado e matou Pods. Aurra Sing também teve um relacionamento romântico com Hondo Ohnaka, e apesar de não serem mais amantes, Ohnaka ainda se referia a ela como "minha querida". Conseqüentemente, depois que Sing e Boba chegaram à base de Ohnaka, ele perguntou se Boba era seu filho. Mesmo com seu passado, Ohnaka se recusou a ajudar a Sing quando tentou atrair Ahsoka Tano e Plo Koon para uma armadilha. Nos bastidores A personagem de Aurra Sing foi concebido pela primeira vez em um esboço intitulado "Babe Fett" pelo Doug Chiang da Lucasfilm. Chiang fez o esboço como resultado do pedido de George Lucas de ter mais personagens preenchendo a sequência Corrida de Pods em . No filme o personagem foi interpretado pela modelo Michonne Bourriague. Aurra Sing tornou-se tão popular entre os fãs que foi explorada em outras mídias, incluindo quadrinhos e videogames. Ela foi expressada por Jaime King na série animada de televisão Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Aparições *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Age of Republic - Jango Fett 1'' * * * * * * * *''Han Solo: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 3'' }} Fontes * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season One * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Head-to-Head'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story The Official Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Women of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: New Edition'' * * * * * * * * * ; image #21 * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Assassinos Categoria:Caçadores de recompensas Categoria:Fêmeas Categoria:Caçadores de Jedi Categoria:Quase-Humanos Híbridos Categoria:Snipers e franco atiradores